


And He Glows

by marginalia



Series: Shimmer and Glow (Harry/Elijah) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

harry tried not to watch him go, snug jeans low on slim hips. he took another drag for show, then dropped the cigarette and ground it out with the toe of his boot, slipped his hands into his pockets to stop them shaking, and followed elijah into the club.

he blinked as the pulsing lights hit his eyes, and saw elijah leaning against a post just inside the door. "that didn't take long," low in his ear as elijah pulled him into the shadows.

"er," harry began, but elijah shook his head, sharp and commanding, and harry swallowed the question, half closed his eyes, and relaxed into elijah's hands at his waist and the beat twisting through his limbs. emboldened by the trance of the club and the shimmering heat of elijah, harry let his hands wander across the strong back and up elijah's neck. he ran his fingers through the irresistible softness of the fin, then, blushing, turned away.

as one song blended into the next, elijah drew a pen from his back pocket and scrawled a number on harry's palm. harry looked down at fingerprints shining silver on his hand, and when he looked up elijah was gone.


End file.
